DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) The overall purpose of this core is to manage the day-to-day activities of the ONRC and ensure its successful scientific development and operation. Specific objectives of the Administrative Core are as follows: A. To encourage high quality research and facilitate multi-disciplinary collaboration among investigators involved in the study of obesity. B. To oversee use of the Core Facilities and ensure that all services provided are of highest quality. C. To prioritize projects for use of the ONRC Core facilities. D. To oversee the pilot/feasibility grant application and review process, and ensure that these projects are carried out successfully. E. To coordinate the Enrichment Programs of the ONRC. F. To provide fiscal management for the ONRC. G. To assist in the recruitment of participants for research studies on obesity. H. To provide statistical input related to the design and analysis of ONRC projects through the Methodology and Statistics Subcore. I. To provide shared equipment such as a scanner and color printer for use by ONRC investigators. The Enrichment Program is designed to: 1. provide intellectual stimulation and opportunities for interaction among current users of the ONRC; 2. attract other investigators to the field of obesity/nutrition research; and 3. update health care professionals, including those outside the ONRC and outside the University, on topics related to obesity/nutrition; and 4. disseminate intervention material for use in clinical or research settings.